


Things Can Only Get Worse

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the Yuri and Yaoi, Armin-is-a-aromantic, Drugs, Ereri is good two tho, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genectic mutation, Highschool! Au, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I do this instead of sleeping, Infreqent Updates, M/M, Nearly-Everyone-Is-Gay, No Smut, SAD-ISH ENDING, Sorry-not-sorry, Suicide Attempt, Underage Soldiers, Violence, War, Yumikuri is My OTP, god I suck at tags, military-ish school, people die, sad starts-out-fluff-but-gets-darker-as-story-progresses, terrorist attack, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That one Highschool au that shouldn't exist.





	1. Prologue/Graduation Day

"And as you all leave today, I wish you all a wonderful future, filled with love, peace, and prosperity. And I hope that you all live to your true potential! The Principal shouted, pride filling his voice. Hoots and hollers echoed through out the room. The horde of ecstatic seniors left good vibes In the air, each an everyone of them releasing out their own screams of joy.  
They were finally finished.  
School was over."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Or, that should have happened, that should have been how it ended."  
  
"But it didn't."  
  
"School was the least of our problems."  
  
"It started out normal, at least."  
 

 "But it only seems,  
  
  
 _"Things can only get worse."_


	2. Morning In the Jager's household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, quite morning for the brother sister duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed the hell outta this shit. Don't judge me I'll fix it later. Also guys I'm sorry I lied, things will get longer after this I swear. Also, this entire story will focus on everyone, not just Eren X Levi. I love the dynamics of all these ships, and each of them should get they're own fair amount of screen time.

* _Four years earlier, Jaeger Residence._ *

 

     "Come on Eren, we have fifteen minutes before we have to be at school." Mikasa said, nudging the boy's arm.

     "Five moar munutes plss," Erin drabbled into his pillow, having no intentions to wake up. Mikasa rolled her eyes, defeated.

     "You said that five minutes ago."

     "I doont kare." Eren replied, turning his body away from Mikasa.

     Now, Mikasa could tolerate a lot of things, but being blatantly ignored wasn't one of them.  
Especially by a certain green-eyed boy.

     Mikasa got fed up. Her face turned red with fury as she glared at Eren, her gaze dark enough to make a grown man whimper. She scoffed.   
  
     "Eren. Get. Up."  
  
      Eren simply yawned and snuggled up to his blanket.  
  
     "Eren."  
        
      A butt scratch was her only reply.     

     "Eren."  
    

     "You still here?" Eren mumbled

     "I SWEAR TO GOD EREN, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR DAY A LIVING HELL!" Mikasa barked as she kicked her step brother out of his bed.

     A wine escaped Eren's mouth as his head hit the floor, followed by strings of colorful language.

     "What was that for?" Eren cried, rubbing the back of his head.

     "Well my dearest gay brother, whom I love,  _that,_ was for being an ass-wipe," Mikasa snarkily replied, her steel-gray eyes flickering with annoyance. "Now its time to shut your fuck,  and get ready for school," the raven-haired girl glanced at her watch. "We now have twelve minutes to get ready."

     "Well that's FAN-FUCKING-tastic." Eren said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and bitterness. "Now help me the hell up, o' Lesbian sister of mine."

     Mikasa knelt down on her knees, reaching Eren's eye level, their faces only millimeters apart.

     "No."

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why you are reading this.  
> You can also find this on my Wattpad account.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Stormy_Clouds_13


End file.
